Maelstrom Island
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Thanks to the Civilan council, Naruto has been banished but, he's going to a new home and be with family.


It was after the battle with Sasuke and Naruto was banished from Konoha for 'being too rough' with their 'beloved Uchiha'. So Naruto left and headed for Water country. Meanwhile Tsunade was looking for Naruto along with the council. Because the councils wanted to make it public, "where's the demon?" Said a civilian who suddenly was grabbed by the throat and was now having a hard time breathing.

"Tsunade! Let him go!" Said Homura who was met with a foot right between the uprights sending him flying all the way to the hokage mountain.

"ANBU arrest the Hokage!" Said Koharu who suddenly had a kunai in her shoulder.

"You thought that they would listen to you?" Said Tsunade, Danzo was about to attack when he was surrounded by whom he thought was his ROOT ANBU.

"What are you doing here?" He said, Tsunade snapped her fingers and his right arm grew encapturing him and a vine took out his right eye. 'What? How?' He thought.

"Did you think I was just going to allow you old bats and sorry civilians to control my home?" She said, "You Think I'm Stupid?"

"But… How… did?"

"How am I controlling your cells? I'm a Senju bitch!" With that she snapped her fingers again and it crushed him, killing the warhawk instantly. The civilians were in stunned silence, she crushed the civilian's neck she was strangling. Then dropped him. "For now on, you don't matter anymore. You want shit done? YOU do the paperwork!"

"Wait Tsunade!" Said Koharu, "help us!"

"You know what's best for the health of ninja's! You Fix Yourself Up!" With that Tsunade left and went back to the Hokage tower. The civilian council knew they screwed up and fucked with the wrong person.

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto was struggling to Wave Country, he was tired, hurt and bloody. " **Don't worry Kit,** " said Kyuubi. " **We'll make it.** "

'I hope you're right Kyuubi.'

" **Of course I'm right brat!** " She said. Just then they were surrounded by ROOT ninja, not knowing that Danzo was dead.

"Oh crap." He said.

" **Took the words right out of my mouth Kit.** "

"Naruto Uzumaki; you are to come back with us to become Danzo-sama's weapon, Naruto scoffed.

"Your Precious Danzo-sama and his butt buddies had just banished me from Konoha. He can't have it both ways!"

"He Will!" Said another ROOT member, but before anyone had moved there was a yellow flash.

' _Dad?_ ' Naruto thought, he was told about his parents by Kyuubi and a part of their souls were in him as well.

" **I don't think it's him. But he seems familiar,** " she said. Then the flash stopped in front of them revealing a man with spiky blonde hair, around six foot four, wearing a fire red and white cloak with the words 'Second Yellow Flash' on the back.

"The weakling?" Said a ROOT member that suddenly got a kunai in his face then the other started to attack and the man threw out a dozen tri pronged kunai and basically flashed everywhere in the area killing the ROOT ANBU. After the last one was killed, he was back in front of Naruto protecting him. All of the ROOT members were cut in thirds. Their heads were lopped off and they were bisected.

After they dropped, the man turned around to look at Naruto and both Naruto and Kyuubi were in shock. "Dad/ **Minato**?" They asked, the man chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not my brother." He said, "I'm your uncle; Arashi Namikaze." He picked up Naruto, "your mom's waiting on you kid. Let's go!" But before they left someone called out to them.

"WAIT!" They looked at her, it was Hinata. "Let me go with you." Arashi nodded.

"Hop on," he said as he turned his back to her. Hinata took off her headband and got on to Arashi's back. "Hang on!" With that, the took off and headed for an island.

* * *

(Hokage's office)

Tsunade was relaxing with her feet up and sipping on some sake. When Jiraiya had came in to the office. "Where's Naruto?" He said.

"He already left," she said. Just then someone came into the office. She had long pink hair and jade green eyes. She was dressed in robes and boots. She stormed into the office like she owned the place and got in front of Tsunade's desk slamming her hands on it. "Yes councilwoman Haruno?"

"Where Is That Demon?" She said, just then Killing intent filled the room. "Uh… that is…"

"You Come In MY Office Demanding Things From Me? AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT YOU INSULT MY GODSON?" Tsunade grabbed the councilwoman and lift her up. "Give me ONE good reason I shouldn't throw you all the way to Suna?" Mebuki Haruno knew she came at a really bad time.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama!" She said.

"You sure are!" She threw her to the floor. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Mebuki ran like the Hounds of Hell were on her ass. "This is why we don't need a civilian council!"

"Calm down Hime," said Jiraiya. "Where did he go?"

"He was headed towards Wave country."

"I see," he sighed. "Well better go tell the Daimyo and let him know."

"I'll let our soon to be former allies know what's going on and who was responsible."

"They aren't going to like this."

"Yep." So Jiraiya headed to the capital as Tsunade started to write letters to the countries and villages Naruto helped out.

 _To: (Name of Kage/ daimyo/ clan leader_

 _From: Tsunade Senju; Godaime Hokage of Konoha_

 _Hello, I am Tsunade Senju and what I am about to tell you is not good news. Naruto Uzumaki has been banished from Konoha. Yes, I know everything he has done for you was a big deal but allow me to tell you why he was banished._

 _He was banished for retrieving Sasuke Uchiha and stopping him from turning traitor to the village. The Elder and Civilian Councils found it in all of their intelligence, (note the sarcasm) decided to banish your hero from his home. Don't worry I have handled the Elder Council and stripped the Civilian Council of their power._

 _But, as of right now, Naruto is heading for Wave Country. If I could ask for a boon, I know it isn't my right to but, I'd like for you to watch out for him. He had been injured and left before I could be able to heal him. So please look out for him, the reason why I am so worried about him is because he is my cousin. Also, I couldn't do anything about the banishment but I can now and I'd like you to help me._

 _Do what you think is best as punishment and I will make sure the village abide by it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tsunade Senju; Godaime Hokage; Cousin to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

With that she had called for some of her messenger slugs and asked them to deliver the letters to all of the villages and countries Naruto had help out. So they did and she just sat back and awaited the fallout. Just then there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. It was Hiashi Hyugga, he walked in and sat down in front of her. "Yes Hiashi," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hinata's missing." He said.

"What? Where did you see her last?"

"She was at the compound. I told her that Naruto was banished, she didn't take it well."

"I'll bet."

"My council wanted to place the 'Caged Bird Seal' on her after I told her."

"And what did you do?"

"Killed my father with my mother's help of course."

"Of course, go on."

"Afterwards she went to her room and no one has seen her since."

"Maybe she's still in her room?"

"No, we checked. You don't think she's with Naruto?"

"She might be, she'd follow that idiot to hell and back. But, I think she'd be safe with him. I'll send a search party for her."

"Could you wait for 3 months tops?"

"Okay, why?"

"I want to see if the council really cares about her or not."

"Alright you got three months."


End file.
